colossal_riderfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Kizuna Kamen rider
Kizuna Kamen rider Is Series Of Tokusatsu Funfic Story. Written by based on the elements of Crossover きずな 仮面ライダー Character Korra Main Rider Reserved Rider Asami Sato Main Rider | |} Reserved Rider Erza Scarlet Main Rider | |} Reserved Rider Cheetara Main Rider Reserved Rider Mikasa Ackerman Main Rider Reserved Rider Tia Main Rider Reserved Rider Marcus Damon Main Rider Reserved Rider Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Main Rider Reserved Rider Sora Naegino Main Rider Reserved Rider Sekutu Mentor *Naruto Uzumaki Kaleido Stage (Phantom Saga) *Sora Naegino *Mia Guillem *Anna Heart *Sarah Dupont *Yuri Killian *Ken Robbins *Kalos Eido *Mr. Policeman (Jerry) *Marion Benigni *Rosetta Passel *May Wong *Leon Oswald Ben's Team (Worm saga) *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth *Professor Paradox *Julie Yamamoto Woohp (Dopant saga) *Samantha Simpson *Clover Ewing *Alexandra Vasquez *Gerald "Jerry" Lewis *Britney *Dean *Mandy *Trent *Virgil *Gabby *Stella *Carmen *Phoebe *Norman *Mrs. Lewis Metajets (Orphnoch saga) *Johnny Miller *Maggie Strong *Trey Jordan *Zachary "Zak" Kim *Captain George Strong Survey Corps (Undead saga) *Eren Yeager *Armin Arlert *Mikasa Ackerman Konohagakure (Greeed saga) *Shino Aburame *Choji Akimichi *Sakura Haruno *Hinata Hyuuga *Kiba Inuzuka *Shikamaru Nara *Tenten *Ino Yamanaka *Might Guy *Kakashi Hatake *Shizune *Tsunade Xros Heart (Zodiarts Saga) *Mikey Kudo *Angie Hinomoto *Jeremy Tsurgi *Nene Amano *Christopher Aonuma *Shoutmon *Sparrowmon *Greymon *Cutemon Digital World Enforcer( ???? Saga) *Marcus Damon* *Agumon Loosely Soul Society(???? Saga) *Ichigo Kurosaki* *The character will appear debut in Kamen rider Drive, and Love Interests, Cheetara and Asami Sato Anti Hero Fairy Tail(Shocker Saga) *Natsu Dragneel *Lucy Heartfilia *Happy *Gray Fullbuster *Erza Scarlet *Wendy Marvell *Carla *Gajeel Redfox *Panther Lily *Cana Alberona *Elfman Strauss *Gildarts Clive *Juvia Lockser *Laxus Dreyar *Levy McGarden *Lisanna Strauss *Loke *Makarov Dreyar *Mavis Vermillion *Mirajane Strauss *Mystogan *Fried Justine *Bickslow *Evergreen Team Avatar(Inves Saga) * Musuh Season Saga *Phantom Saga The series takes place in the fictional town of Kaleido Stage in Cape Mary, California. On an exploratory mission, two arkeologs discover an extraterrestrial container and breach the unit, inadvertently releasing the Phantom from 10,000 years of confinement. Upon her release, They and her army of evil magic set their sights on conquering the nearest planet: Earth. The wise sage Naruto, who was responsible for capturing Phantom, becomes aware of her release and orders his assistant tia to select Four "teenagers girl" to defend the Earth from phantom's attacks. The four teens chosen are Erza Scarlet, Korra, Asami sato, and Cheetara. Naruto gives them the ability to transform into a fighting force known as the Kamen rider.However, consecutive failures lead Phantom to adopt a new method for conquering Earth and destroying the Kamen rider: by attacking them with one of their own. Using her magic, Wiseman kidnaps and brainwashes a local teen whose fighting skills prove to equal that of Soras in a Acrobatic contest held in Kaleido Stage. The new teen, Layla hamilton, passes Wiseman's tests, becoming the Kamen rider Sorcerer. Character Rider Villain Rider Episode *Shocker Saga After the Defeated Sorcerer, two figures had come from a dimension. They are members of Fairy Tail, namely Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss In post Kidnapped Sora Neagino, and they were confronted by Kamen rider but still lose, But the emergence of A New rider named Kamen rider Decade (Mikasa Ackerman) and want to help search for sora who was Kidnapped, and it turns out they live the magical world. Character Rider Villain Rider *Worm saga Kamen rider Together Ben tennyson in order to prevent the Aliens and Worms. Character Rider Villain Rider *Dopants saga However, the Woman In Black sell mysterious devices resembling USB flash drives called Gaia Memories to criminals and other interested parties, who use them to become monsters called Dopants.The World Organization of Human Protection (WOOHP) was formed to protect the people of the community from the Dopants.while the detective Erza Scarlet works with Asami Sato, who possesses the true Gaia Memory, to investigate crimes which involve Dopants. Using their own Gaia Memories, Erza and Asami use the Double Driver belts to transform and combine into Kamen Rider Double to fight the Dopant menace and keep City safe. While joined in their fight by investigator Korra and Cheetara, who transforms into Kamen Rider Accel And Kamen Rider Skull.They Are against Dopants's forces together with his friends in order to restore peace in the community. Character Rider |Asami Sato & Erza Scarlet |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Kamen Rider Accel |Korra |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; " |Kamen Rider Skull |Cheetara |} Villain Rider *Orphnoch saga "The year is 2067 and the world has moved up, literally, to cities in the skies. Fans all over the globe follow their favorite sport, the A.R.C. (Aeronautical Racing Circuit). For of the world's best A.R.C. pilots are teens Trey, Maggie, Zak and newcomer Johnny. On the track these four care about one thing only, winning. Off the track is a different story. There they become Burner, Foxtrot, Vector and Ace - an elite flying team known as the Metajets. But crime still lasts, Black cloud in cooperation with the company named Smart Brain corporation, the world's most powerful corporation, is trying to take over the world using Orphnoch, the "next stage in humanity's evolution", to covertly kill off the human population And also the particular Metajets. In pursuit of this, they develop Five suits of power armor, called Rider Gears (each for Delta,Pysga,Orga, Faiz, and Kaixa), to find and protect the Orphnoch King, who can fix a defect within Orphnoch DNA which causes their genetic structure to break down, leading to death. The Four Rider Gears are stolen by Maggie Strong, the Green Metajets (Foxtrot) and When Trey, zak, and Johnny Moderate Fight Against Orphnoch And Black cloud. Character Rider Villain Rider *Undead saga Over one hundred years prior to the beginning of the story, giant humanoid creatures called Titans (巨人 Kyojin?) suddenly appeared and nearly wiped out humanity, devouring them without remorse or reason And Also Undead Part Titans destroys or enslaves almost all of humanity. Only the Wall Maria remains, protected by an almost impenetrable force field. Undead tries various plans to destroy Eren Yeager,Mikasa Ackerman,Armin Arlert and the Survey Corps's fight to protect it.But thanks to the help of Four Rider To Protect Human. Korra, Asami Sato, Erza Scarlet and Cheetara fight together as Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider Garren, Kamen rider Chalice And Kamen Rider Leangle to protect humans from Undead and Titans. Character Rider Villain Rider *Greeed saga When the Greeeds attack konohagakure, the Ninja Team seven , assigned to protect the konohagakure, and recruit four teenagers with attitude to combat the invading forces. Equipped with powers that grant them mastery over martial arts and other forms of combat, the teenagers transform into Kamen rider. Character Rider *Inves Saga In the World Alternative Avatar, when an Kaijin Inves led by Rosyou plans to invade the Republic city (place to stay The Benders), Naruto and Sakura gives the Sengoku Driver and Lockseeds to allow them to become the Armored rider and also imbues them with the power to transform into Armored Fruit Lockseeds. Character Rider Villain Rider *Fangire Saga Kamen rider Kiva(Cheetara),Kamen rider Kiva-la(Asami sato),Kamen rider Ixa( Erza Scarlet) , Kamen rider Saga (Korra) , And Kamen rider Rey (Mikasa Ackerman) fight the evil Fangire and Mumm-Ra, who want to mastering the World to bring about the end of civilization Character Rider Villain Rider *Zodiarts Saga Kamen rider Fourze (Korra) And Kamen rider Meteor (Erza Scarlet) Starting to wage their battle against the evil Digimon, who has now joined forces with a new super villain, the Zodiarts.And learn to harness the power of the Astroswitches Together Mikey Kudo and colleagues Comrade Yang struggled to Fight Zodiarts And also digimon In Digiworld to form all Form combinations and become Kamen rider . Character Rider Translate Rider